ROB Contra BLACK HAT, nuevos reclutas
by eltioRob95
Summary: Black hat ve su rutina como siempre, y con siempre significa desesperante para él, explosiones ,Inventos fallidos etc, y todo a causa de la ineptitud de sus secuaces, pronto ve una oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños, cuando un intruso interdimensional llamado Rob aparece en la ciudad, Black hat intentará sacar provecho de sus habilidades (black hat, Oc) fic de comedia adsurda.
1. Chapter 1

**ROB Contra BLACK HAT.**

Hoy era un día soleado , las flores revelaban su belleza natural al florecer, las mariposas volaban gozando del mundo que les rodea, los ciudadanos paseaban y caminaban con toda la tranquilidad, paz y alegría que podían sentir, sólo había un ser nacido del odio y la oscuridad que vería este día hermoso más bien como la cosa más enfermiza que podría sus malignos ojos contemplar obligadamente, Black Hat.

Anoche tuvo los sueños (que para otros serían pesadillas.) más maravillosos que jamás borraría de su mente, en el sueño estaba sentado en un trono con un cetro en la mano, regocijándose en lo que había alrededor edificaciones en llamas, gente corriendo y gritando, Caos y miedo reinando gracias a él.

todo lo que había soñado con cumplir desde que tuvo memoria, pero frunció el ceño con fastidio al recordar a todos esos malditos héroes rondando por el mundo para evitar esa magnífica catastrófe a toda costa por el bien el de la justicia y la bondad. Eso último lo dijo como si fuera veneno letal para él.

 **-Es una tortura el sólo pensar que ese sueño es imposible de cumplir-** se dijo el villano para sí mismo.

ahora tendría que lidiar con otro detestable día con sus incautos secuaces, una loca chica mutante maniática, un cientifico incompetente con todas las letras, y otro experimento fallido que reflejaba inocencia y ternura , cualidades la cual las consideraba una abominación, pero lo peor para él aún no llegaba , aunque él mismo no lo crea, cierto idiota se presentará en su vida para echarla a perder.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad.

-¡UH LLEGÓ LA PIZZA!- exclamaba un joven de la edad aparentemente de dieciséis años. Tenía remera mangas corta color celeste, y un pantalón blanco corto.

-¡PASÁ MARIO!- gritó el.

Su nombre era Rob, el repartidor de pizzas había entrado al departamento del cliente que ordenó la pizza, y se encontró con un notable desorden, no lo podía creer, calzoncillos y medias olorosas regadas por el suelo, una montaña de cajas de Pizza, y otras montañas considerables de envolturas de golosinas, bolsas de doritos, vino en cartoon, botellas de Fernet, en otras palabras montañas de pura basura.

-Ustedes no son nada ordenados ¿verdad?-

-Nos chupa un huevo el orden, solo nos encanta la joda ¿verdad Saturnino?-

El super pendejo se voltea a ver a su amigo llamado Saturnino, otro chico de la misma edad , su cabello era color naranja, tenía la camisa color negra, un pantalón corto color celeste, estaba dormido en un colchón del suelo.

-Le pegó duro el Fernet mezclado de anoche- dijo él.

El repartidor esperaba con impaciencia su paga, era la vigésimo sexta vez que venía a este adsurdo lugar a entregar la pizza, Rob notó eso, miró rápidamente hacia los alrededores para ver si podía despertar con algo a Saturnino, no es que le importe que el repartidor esté parado mucho tiempo, quería que se largara , ya que más bien tendría que estar agradecido que ellos dos le estén asegurando su salario al hacer tantos pedidos a su local.

-Ah ya sé, ya sé, ya sé, ya sé, aguantá un cacho- dijo Rob al repartidor, observó una sartén en la mina cocina, lo toma y se acerca a su amigo quien aún roncaba.

-Hey Saturninooooo, DESPERTÁTE!-

Rob golpeó a Saturnino con el sartén, haciendo que este despierte gritando.

-¡AAAHHHHHHH! ¿¡qué carajos!? ¡incendio! ¡mocosos y rameras primero!-

Despertó el pelinaranja alarmado .

al ver a Rob con la sartén, este se encabronó.

-¡Pero qué chingados Rob! ¡por qué me depiertas de esa pinche forma!-

-Saturnino, llegó nuestro desayuno continental - dijo Rob.

-Alto pedo (borrachera ) tuvimos anoche y vos tenés guardada la guita asi que pagále , dále los centavos-

-¿y cuanto es?- preguntó Satur.

\- uy no le pregunté eso ¿cuanto es? – preguntó Rob

-Son dos dólares con cincuenta centavos- respondió el repartidor.

-y mirá con qué cara me dice el precio este- se quejó Rob.

-Ese precio es un robo a mano armada

son dos con cincuenta Saturnino ¿los tenés o no?-

-Sí déjame ver- respondió el Pelinaranja aún somnoliento

Saturnino encuentra el dinero y le paga al repartidor, Rob se lo entrega, luego lo puso de espaldas y lo echó de un patadón hacia afuera.

-Bueno, a disfrutar del desayuno-

Mientras ambos degustaban de su nutritiva pizza matutina.

Saturnino el pelinaranja estaba curioso por la loca actividad que les tocaría hacer hoy en esta ciudad donde cualquiera podía ser villano.

-Decíme Rob ¿ya tenés pensado lo que vamos a hacer hoy?-

-Es muy simple Satur, simplemente vamos a robar una de esas… esas ¿cómo carajo se llamaban esos autos altos con ruedas gigantescas?-

-Umm… ¿camiones monstruo?-

-Uy la huevada cuántica, sí esos, robaremos una de esas madres, y haremos esquí acuático,pero en el aire-

El pelinaranja estaba impresionado con la idea de su amigo interdimensional.

-Oh mirá, no está mal la idea-

-Jeje te dije que haríamos tu cumpleaños inolvidable-

-Sos un genio, Rob, aunque a veces es un verdadera chingadera ser tu amigo-

-Son los gajes del oficio ¿qué se le va a hacer?-

Ambos jóvenes terminaron de degustar su comida chatarra preferida mundial.

-Bien, vámonos a armar desmadre, y después a la verga-

* * *

Mientras tanto en la guarida de los villanos…

Black Hat salió de su habitación con el ceño fruncido, como normalmente lo hace, se acercó a la cocina, donde estaban desayunando la chica loca Demencia, el oso azul mutado, 5.0.5 , por supuesto Flug estaba cocinando el desayuno con rapidez, sabía que a su temible superior no les gustaba esperar.

- **¡Buenos días!** \- saludó la encarnación de la oscuridad de muy notable mala gana.

-¡buenos días dulzura!- saludó Demencia.

5.0.5 saludó con un amistoso "roar"

Su ayudante y científico leal (de algún modo.) el doctor Flug, se dio la vuelta alarmado para encarar a su jefe.

-Oh B-buenos días jefecito jefazo ¿t-tuvo buenas pesadillas?

Black hat soltó un gruñido.

- **La verdadera pesadilla es despertarse y verlos a ustedes todos los días, pero sí, tuve buenos sueños, ahora ¿mi desayuno?** -

-Oh s-si claro-

El científico se apresuró con todos los nervios y temores a servirle el desayuno en plato al del sombrero negro.

Black hat observó su desayuno con una expresión de aburrimiento. Lo mismo de siempre, un vaso jugo de naranja acompañado con un plato de huevos y dos barras de tocino. En días como estos, en los que él amanecía de malas (más que de costumbre.) deseaba desayunar alguna comida con calorías excesivas, una hamburguesa no estaría mal. Pensó que lo único que mejoraría esta mañana tediosa era ver en los noticiarios alguna noticia trágica , y si eran de lesa humanidad, mejor.

- **¡FLUG!** -

El estremecedor grito de Black hat hizo que Flug saltara alto hacia el techo, y terminaba aferrándose a él con sus uñas, cuan gato, Black hat con un tentáculo lo atrapó , lo arrancó del techo ,y lo acercó cara a cara.

- **¡Siempre que estoy despierto tiene que estar encendido el televisor idiota!** -

-L-lo lamento señor- decía Flug con los ojos cerrados temiendo por lo que podría suceder.

Black hat seguía mirándolo con enojo. 5.0.5 seguía comiendo y disimulando por miedo, en cambió Demencia contemplaba la escena con su infantil sonrisa.

- **enciende el televisor ¡AHORA!** -

Lo arrojó al suelo, Flug rápidamente tomó el control, que se le resbalaba de las manos cada segundo, y encendió el televisor.

" _Noticia de último minuto, unos idiotas descerebrados están causando grandes estragos en la ciudad, en la zona de la avenida time scare, a las personas que andan por esa parte de la ciudad, se les recomienda que tengan mucha precaución y cuidado_ "

La cámaras de seguridad y por supuesto, el helicóptero donde la periodista trasmitía en vivo, mostraban a los autores de dicha locura, se podía ver a un chico de cabello pelinaranja conduciendo una enorme camioneta monstruo afanada (robada) jalando una soga, que llevaba a otro joven haciendo squí acuático con los restos aplastados que dejaba el gran vehículo. Era de pelo negro, remera celeste y pantalón corto blanco.

Black hat levantó una ceja ante la novedad.

- **¿Serán nuevos villanos? O sólo unos simples vándalos?** -

" _Si son villanos pues qué novatos son, yo ya hice eso cuando se inventaron los camiones monstruo, aunque debo admitir que lo del squí en el aire es ingenioso" pensó para sí mismo_.

- **Flug ¿tú que opinas?** -

El oscuro ser dirigió la mirada a su subordinado, pero vió que tenía la mirada aterrada, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Hay no, Hay no , hay no, hay no, esto no es bueno, ojalá no sea….no no no-

Flug se fue corriendo hacia su laboratorio, cosa que desconcertó a Black hat, de repente el científico de la bolsa reaparece de nuevo en la cocina, mirando sus notas y al televisor repetidas veces.

-¡NO NO NO, NO PUEDE SER, ES ÉL!-

- **¡FLUG!** \- gritó Black hat. Haciendo que Flug suelte un grito casi afeminado.

-¿¡Me puedes decir que tanto estás balbuceando!?- exigió tomando del cuello al científico, quien estaba más tembloroso de lo normal.

-Jefecito, son malas noticias- respondió Flug

-creo que Rob a llegado a nuestra dimensión-

La expresión de Black hat cambió de un rostro amenazante a uno de enorme confusión, que muy pocas veces se ha visto en él.

- **¿¡Quién rayos es Rob!?** -

CONTINUARÁ….

 **Bien espero que se les haya gustado y se hayan reído un poco con este capítulo, mi segundo fic de comedia adsurda y también segundo fic de mi OC Rob. Seguro que Black hat no es el único que se pregunta ¿Quién carajo es Rob?**

 **El fic en el que hace su debut este personaje es en "Star vs las fuerzas de Rob" parodia de Star vs las fuerzas del mal, soy "EltioRob95" y este es mi primer fic de Villainous/villanos cartoon network. Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Atención, antes de empezar, quiero aclarar que el nombre es una referencia a las clásicas películas de terror como "Drácula contra Frankenstein" (1971) "La momia contra el monstruo del pantano" (esta última no sé si existe.)**

 **Descuiden nada malo pasará con Black hat, ni siquiera el poder del fic podría hacerle algo al villano más poderoso y vil de todos los tiempos, además de que esto será un fic de comedia pura, y pasarán muchas cosas antes de que el señor Hat y Rob estén enemistados.**

 **Black Hat: Ya cállate y empieza el fic!**

 **Eltiorob95: (traga saliva.) s-si señor ituriel digo Black hat.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Conociendo a los villanos**

 ** _Momentos antes del desastre…_**

En la parte trasera del estadio, donde el evento de camiones monstruo se había llevado a cabo, nadie se daba cuenta todavía, pero un par de intrusos habían logrado escabullirse en la parte trasera del estadio, el guardia de seguridad se encontraba roncando, tirado en el suelo con su taza cuyo contenido estaba derramado en el suelo, con una Jeringa incrustada en su hombro.

-Boludo, te dije que era una estúpida idea clavarle un suero del sueño al guardia, pudimos noquearlo de un golpe y ya-

-Si pero quería ver si ese suero que me vendió aquel científico de verdad funcionaba y no fuera una truchada, bueno, al final tuvo razón, si funcionó, además es tu cumple Saturnino, tenemos que hacer que este día sea inolvidable, es lo menos que debo hacer por arrastrarte a mis problemas amigo.

-Como sea ¿Listo?-

El dio una media sonrisa.

-Listo ¡HAGAMOSLO DE UNA PINCHE VEZ! :D -

Ambos entran a uno de los camiones monstruo, lo encienden, destruyen la reja, los otros guardias al percatarse del robo sacan sus armas y empiezan a disparar al camión monstruo, pero logra atinarle al par de rateros, los dos soretes empiezan su labor de causar desmadre , solo por diversión.

El camión monstruo destruia y aplastaba todo a su paso en la gran avenida ciudad, destruyendo la tranquilidad de los civiles, los gritos de la ciudadanos no tardaron en hacerse presente.

-Che Rob, no me gustan esos gritos-

-tenés razón, vamos a taparlos con buena música-

-Así esta mejor entonces-

-¿Tendrá una radio esto?-

Rob empieza a girar uno de los botones , afortunadamente, una Buena rola que nunca pasa de moda empezó a sonar.

-Esta es de dioses, Saturnino-

(Rolling stones – I can´t get no satisfaccion )

*Ambos agitan la cabeza mientras escuchaban la canción y conducían el camión monstruo por la ciudad*

 _I can't get no satisfaction, I can't get no satisfaction_

 _'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try_

 _I can't get no, I can't get no_

Rob: tararaaá …. Manejá vos Satur

-¿¡y vos que vas a hacer!?-

-Voy a esquiar-

-pero no sé manejar!-

-Aun así te subiste ¿o no?-

 _When I'm drivin' in my car, and the man come on the radio_

 _He's tellin' me more and more about some useless information_

 _Supposed to fire my imagination_

 _I can't get no, oh, no, no, no, hey, hey, hey_

 _That's what I say_

Rob sacó un squí de su bolsillo infinito, se ató desde la parte trasera del camión monstruo y empezó a hacer squí en el aire sobre los autos aplastado de dejaba el camión.

 _I can't get no satisfaction, I can't get no satisfaction_

 _'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try_

 _I can't get no, I can't get no_

 _When I'm watchin' my TV and a man comes on and tells me_

 _How white my shirts can be_

 _But, he can't be a man 'cause he doesn't smoke_

 _The same cigarettes as me_

 _I can't get no, oh, no, no, no, hey, hey, hey_

 _That's what I say_

El chico interdimensional nota unos helicópteros de la policía detrás suyo, con la intención de dispararle, el sacó unas granadas y se las lanza al helicóptero.

-Tengan, pal recuerdo!-

*BOOM!*

La explosión causó que los helicópteros se alejaran de ellos por el momento, cosa que hizo sonreir a Rob.

 _I can't get no satisfaction, I can't get no girl reaction_

 _'Cause I… try and I try and I try and I try_

 _I can't get no, I can't get no_

(Saturnino)

-Che Rob! creo que ya entiendo como funciona esta madre! Uhuhuhu, Conducir no es tan difícil como dicen-

-Hahaha, que no se te suban los humos Satur! :D pero bueno, como es tu cumple, que se te suban!-

 _When I'm ridin' 'round the world_

 _And I'm doin' this and I'm signin' that_

 _And I'm tryin' to make some girl, who tells me_

 _Baby, better come back maybe next week_

 _Can't you see I'm on a losing streak?_

 _I can't get no, oh, no, no, no, hey, hey, hey_

*El camion monstruo aplastando más autos en la avenida mientras era perseguido por helicópteros de la prensa y cientos de autos de la policía*

 _That's what I say, I can't get no, I can't get no_

 _I can't get no satisfaction, no satisfaction_

 _No satisfaction, no satisfaction_

 _I can't get no_

(Fin de la canción)

* * *

 **En la base tenebrosa de Black hat Organization…**

Después de terminar el desayuno con rapidez, de lo contrario correría sangre y órganos , Lord Black hat se encontraba con su típica expresión malhumorada y aburrida, mientras su fiel ayudante, su mejor científico loco, el doctor Flug le explicaba todo acerca de aquel chico inter dimensional llamado Rob.

Flug usaba la máquina de diapositivas , las cuales eran fotos antiguas, fotos de runas antiguas, jeroglíficos , en casi todos se veían a la misma persona, Rob.

A diferencia del oso mutante 505, quien miraba curioso las diapositivas de Flug, la chica con habilidades sobrehumanas de reptil Demencia no prestaba ninguna atención a la explicación de Flug, ella simplemente lo arremedaba con un gesto de "Bla bla bla"

-Por eso jefecito, es que sé mucho de Rob, todo los superhéroes de toda nuestra dimensión, han tenido un encuentro con él en su momento, eso incluye los héroes de otra épocas de antaño, al parecer es una especie de ente del caos-

 **-¿Y cómo puede que yo nunca haya escuchado de él, Doctor?-** preguntó el villano de villanos.

-Eso…y-yo … no lo sé-

 **-Como sea-**

El maligno y elegante villano del sombrero sonrió con malicia.

 **-Contésteme una duda doctor ¿Es posible drenarle a este tal Rob sus dones de traspasar dimensiones?-**

-No sabría decirle.

Black hat se hace más grande y sus ojos se tornan rojos con intención de intimidar al incompetente.

 **-¿¡ES POSIBLE O NO!?-**

-¡Es posible! ¡Es posible! Pero tendríamos que capturarlo y traerlo aquí jefecito chulo-

Al escuchar eso Black hat se calmó.

 **-Bueno doctor, quizás no haga falta tener que capturarlo, quizás solamente tengamos que atraerlo aquí, hehehehehe buahahaha!-**

Demencia acompañó a su Crush super imposible en su risoteada de maldad, le dio un codazo a 505, quien comenzó a dar su intento de risa malvada con forma incómoda.

Flug no quería decirlo, pero estaba nervioso, sabía que nada bueno podría salir de juntar a un ente interdimensional que solo busca desorden y otro ente de maldad y oscuridad pura.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad.

Rob y Saturnino permanecieron escondidos detrás de unos botes de basura, en un callejón, mientras toda una fila de patrulleras de la policía en busca de ellos.

El chico pelinaranja asomó su cabeza apenas dejaron de escucharse las sirenas de rojo y azul.

-Che boludo, no hay monos en la costa-

-se dice "No hay moros en la costa"-

-¡Lo que sea cabron! Pero parece que ya no nos siguen-

-Uuuh que bueno che, rápido Saturnino, vayamos al hotel que está a dos cuadras de aquí-

Rob y Saturnino se escabulleron rápidamente en las dos cuadras, hasta que finalmente lograron llegar al lugar, rápidamente se encerraron en la habitación.

Rob miró a través del hoyo de la puerta, y suspiró aliviado.

-Bueno, parece que nos perdieron el rastro-

-Ah perfecto che, odiaría que me arrestaran en mi cumpleaños, Gracias Rob, fue lo más alocado que pasé el día de hoy-

-Bueno, tampoco te pongás cursi Saturnino jaja, pero bueno, es lo menos que pude hacer con todo el desmadre que pasamos con el fandom de Starcita, la guerra de ships, los Starcos, los Jarcos, Mewmanos, Monstruos, Eclipsa, etc-

-Como sea, vámonos de esta dimensión antes de que nos cachen-

Rob y Saturnino salían rápidamente del hotel con una bolsa llena de las toallas y jabones del hotel que ellos iban a llevar "prestado" , y jamás se esperaron ver que a quienes estaban frente a ellos.

Los cuatro seres más infames en el mundo de la villanía estaban frente a ellos, ellos quedaron boquiabiertos de la emoción, pues el par de chicos revoltosos sabían quienes eran.

La famosa, desquiciada y amada mujer lagarto, el cariñoso y adorable osezno, el científico más malvado listo y carente de ética de todos, y por ultimo pero NO menos importante, estaba él, la oscuridad en persona, el horror hecho villano, el más malo de los malos, el más ruin de los ruines, el villano del sombrero.

Aquel extendió su mano.

 **-Saludos jovencitos, futuros aprendices, soy BLACK HAT!-**

Rob y Saturnino observaron con asombro como salían almas en pena de debajo de la manga del brazo de Lord black hat.

Ellos se susurran entre sí.

-No puedo creerlo ¿viste quien está frente a nosotros?-

-Che Boludo ¿estás seguro de que podemos juntarnos con ellos?-

-Bah, te preocupás demasiado Saturnino, míralos, parecen personas de confianza-

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 ** _Si, tardé más de un año, pero tenía que esperar a que salieran más cosas de Villanous para sí tener material para esta historia parodia saludos_**

 ** _El tercer de esta parodia no tardará, el nombre de este fic , se cambió por cierto, saludos._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finalmente , después de un año de hiatus, empieza el desmadre con los Villanos, la sensación de CN (hasta que llegue infinity Train :v )**

 **¿Mi sueño imposible? Que Alan ituriel lea esto, digo, hay pocos fanfics de villainous aquí por ahora, asi que no lo veo tan improbable que el creador se haya pasado por aquí si es que no lo hizo en el primer cap hace un año.**

 **Disfruten del tercer cap :D hora de ser ruínes villanos muahahaha.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Bienvenidos**

Habían pasado unos minutos, desde que el infame Lord Black hat, se presentó ante ellos formalmente, Rob estaba a punto de tomar su mano, pero frente a él se interpuso la lunática que siempre suspiraba y se mojaba por el villano del sombrero.

-Hola! Yo Soy DEMENCIA! :D

Rob estaba a punto de reclamarle a la mutante por interrumpir su saludo con Black hat, pero su amigo peli naranja se le adelantó y correspondió el saludo de Demencia, un error muy grave.

-Hola Demencia, yo soy SaturnIIIIIIIIINNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

No pudo terminar lo dicho, debido a que Demencia mandó a volar a Saturnino con levantar su brazo hacia arriba, Demencia miró a Rob con una sonrisa.

-Ups perdón, a veces no controlo mi propia fuerza-

Lo cierto es que la chica mitad reptil si lo había hecho apropósito pero no lo hizo notar mucho.

-Mientras no lo mates- respondió Rob con sarcasmo.

 _"Rayos, esta desgraciada es más bruta e inquieta que la tabla deportiva incestuosa de Lynn Loud jr"_ pensó.

Un tentáculo negro agarró a Demencia del cuello y la lanzo hacia el otro lado de la calle.

 **-Hazte a un lado Demencia-** dijo Black hat con molestia

Se acomodó la garganta antes de hablar. Con una enorme sonrisa malévola mostrando sus colmillos.

 **-Como decía, Bienvenido a mi realidad Señor Rob, te preguntarás qué estoy haciendo aquí, y por qué traje a estos zoquetes conmigo** \- mencionó refiriéndose a sus secuaces.

-Bueno, un poco, verá , sólo vine aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños de Saturnino, el chico pelinaranja , el cual que su desquiciada asistente acaba de hacer desaparecer a la afmósfera como si fuera dióxido de pedos-

 **-Entiendo-**

-No esperaba recibirlo aquí, en esta calle, frente a este choto hotel de decimoquinta categoría , su excelencia-

 **-Pues qué crees, vine a invitarte a la mejor propuesta que escucharás en toda tu pequeña existencia-**

-¿Enserio? Pues vomítelo que quiero oírlo-

 **-Quiero que te nos unas , tú y tu amigo serían una gran adición para Black hat Organization ¿Qué dices joven? –**

Rob no podía creerlo, simplemente le costaba procesarlo ¿el? ¿Parte de una de más organizaciones más poderosas y peligrosa del multiverso? Sin pensar más el respondió.

-¡DONDE CARAJO FIRMO! :D

 **-Me gusta ese entusiasmo, no es necesario, no necesitas firmar nada, ni venderme tu alma, no es como si tuviera valor, además, eso es exclusivamente para los clientes de la organización-**

-Entiendo, Bien señor Black hat, me le uno! Yo y Saturnino le juramos una eterna lealtad, patrón-

 **-Perfecto, Me imagino que sabes dónde está mi guarida ¿no es así?-**

-Si, una casa tétrica con forma de sombrero no creo que sea tan difícil de hallar, No se arrepentirá sempai-

 **-Eso espero-** dijo Black hat en un tono sombrío volteándose de vuelta por donde vino, con niebla alrededor.

 **-¡Flug! Hora de marcharnos-**

-S-Si jefecito-

Flug inmediatamente se fue detrás de su temido jefe, 505 miró con inocencia a Rob durante un momento y siguió su camino atrás de Rob.

-Adiós Rob!- exclamó Demencia despidiéndose con la mano de un lado a otro enérgica

\- dile a Saturnino que es tierno cuando grita, espero que nos llevemos muy bien, futuro compañero-

-Si, no te hagas drama-

Una vez que los villanos se fueron, Rob comenzó a contar.

-3,2,1 y yyyy….. Saturnino.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-

El mencionado cayó en los brazos de Rob.

-¿Estás bien vos?-

-Si gracias Rob

-Perfecto

*Lo suelta y Saturnino cae al suelo

-AUCH, HEY CABRÓN!-

-¿Qué? dijiste que estabas bien por eso te solté-

-Mamón, coño, pero que fuerza la de esa tal Demencia Oye, vos me mentiste-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Me dijiste que esta era la dimensión de "Las leyendas" no la dimensión donde vive " el Black " no mames, esperaba encontrarme a mi waifu fantasma Teodora-

-Ah, eso, jejeje perdón por engañarte así Saturnino-

-Descuida, al menos pude ver con mis propios ojos a Black hat, Demencia y al Dr Flug por cierto ¿Qué quería?-

-No vas a creer lo que me pidió Saturnino ¡El quería que nos uniéramos a su organización! ¿No es hiper mega cabrón Saturnino?-

-No aceptaste o si?-

-Pues claro que sí!-

-QUEEEEEEEEE!?-

El grito del peli naranja dejó extrañado a Rob, completamente sorprendido.

-¿dije algo malo?-

-No, dijiste algo muy pelotudo y suicida ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar unirte al séquito de Black hat? ¿No sabes el pedo nivel dios azul en el que te acabas de meter?-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Te diré que tiene de malo, sabes que es lo más exigente de trabajar para el Alan sempai?-

-No sé cual-

-¡NO FALLAR! ¡NADA DE ERRORES! Esto no es como ir de joda a Mewni y mucho menos como vivir en desmadre puro con la familia Loud, olvidáte, sabes que Black hat no tolerará el fracaso si le llegas a fallar, estamos hablando de un ser tan maligno, tan ruín, tan oscuro que ni el mismo Lucifer le quiere hablar-

-Bah, creo que te preocupás demasiado-

-Además, trabajar en BH organization significa que eres completamente reemplazable-

-Ay por favor Saturnino, entiendo que el sempai sea un poco exigente, pero no creo que intente deshacerse de nosotros tan rápido, al menos no ahora-

-Bueno, como sea, arregla eso pronto-

-Si no aceptaba unirme al equipo ganador de Black hat, a lo mejor el me arrancaba el corazón y me lo hacía tragar-

-Si si, sólo lleváme a casa che, creo que fue demasiada adrenalina por un día-

-De hecho, creo que tendrás más adrenalina por que acepté por los dos, o sea que tu también eres miembro de esta tripulación malvada-

Saturnino se quedó mirándolo en shock ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

-NO ME JODAS!

-SI JODO :D soy jodón y lo sabés-

Rob empieza a caminar hacia la casa de Lord Black hat.

\- vamos Saturnino, que el patrón nos espera, probablemente ya tenga una chamba para nosotros-

-No …yo no voy a ir a ese lugar de pesadilla, y nada hará que me convenzas-

En la oficina del señor Black hat….

-Hola Alan, ya estamos aquí-

Saturnino miró a Rob con enojo.

-A veces te odio pendejo, ni siquiera recuerdo por qué acepté venir aqui-

-No aceptaste, yo te traje a empujones y cosquillas que ni te diste cuenta hacia donde íbamos ¿ahora quien es el Tarado?-

 **-¡Silencio Tontos!-** exclamó el villano del sombrero dando un golpe a su escritorio y sonrió con maldad.

 **-¿Están listos para las dos grandes pruebas? Mis queridas almas desdichadas-**

-Sipi

-Ya decía yo que tarde o temprano estaríamos en una dimensión donde probablemente no salgamos con vida.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Este fue el capitulo 3, Rob y Saturnino son oficialmente miembros de Black hat, el par de boludos tendrán que someterse a dos pruebas que Alan digo Black hat tiene preparado para ellas**


End file.
